bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Belair
Belair signed a contract with WWE on April 12, 2016, and was assigned to the WWE Performance Center. Belair made her first appearance during an in–ring segment at an NXT live event on June 25, and her in–ring debut in September, defeating Aliyah. On the May 3, 2017, episode of NXT, Blair made her television debut as part of a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the NXT Women's Championship, where she was eliminated by Billie Kay and Peyton Royce. In June, Belair defeated Aliyah to qualify for the Mae Young Classic, where she defeated Sage Beckett in the first round, but was eliminated in the second round by the eventual tournament winner Kairi Sane. Shortly after her performance in the Mae Young Classic, starting from the January 24, 2018, episode of NXT, Belair began an undefeated streak by defeating various competitors such as Lacey Evans, Candice LeRae, Aliyah, Dakota Kai and Deonna Purrazzo. On April 8, Belair made her WrestleMania debut as she participated in the WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal at WrestleMania 34 alongside other women from the NXT roster, however, she was eliminated by Becky Lynch. Throughout the rest of the year, Belair started a short feud with Nikki Cross, which led to two different matches between the two — one that ended in a double count–out and one that ended in a no contest, after Aleister Black interrupted it due to Cross' involvement in a storyline that involved him. The feud between the two was apparently nixed, however, on January 9, 2019, episode of NXT, when Belair defeated Cross in what was Cross' final match as part of the brand before moving to the main roster, ending their feud in the process. In December, Belair won a fatal– four-way match against Lacey Evans, Mia Yim, and Io Shirai to become the number one contender to the NXT Women's Championship. On January 26, at NXT TakeOver: Phoenix, after multiple interferences by Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir, Belair lost to Shayna Baszler as she was unsuccessful in winning the title, ending her undefeated streak at 367 days. Throughout the next few months, Belair continued to work as a tweener, and she was also announced as one of the four women who would compete in the fatal four–way match for the NXT Women's Championship at NXT TakeOver: New York on April 5. At the event, Baszler once again retained as she submitted Belair. On the November 1 episode of SmackDown, Belair was one of the many NXT wrestlers to invade the show, when she attacked Carmella and Dana Brooke before their scheduled match against Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville. Later that night, Belair joined Triple H and the rest of the NXT roster as they declared war on both Raw and SmackDown, and vowed to win the Survivor Series brand warfare. Meanwhile on NXT, Belair was chosen to be a part of Shayna Baszler's WarGames team for TakeOver: WarGames. At the event, Belair and her team were defeated. Belair entered her first Royal Rumble at the Women's Royal Rumble 2020 at number 2, eliminating eight other superstars, before being the sixteenth eliminated after lasting for 33 minutes and 20 seconds.Category:NXT Superstars